Seeing You Again
by PercabethLover1235
Summary: Annabeth moves away from San Francisco to NYC when she was 11 leaving her best friend Percy behind. What will happen when Annabeth moves back to San Francisco? What will happen when they meet again?
1. Thalia?

**Hey guys, This is my first FanFiction so let me know when you think. This is rated M so beware. And all that about how I don't own Percy Jackson only the plot.**

My name is Annabeth Chase, I'm 16 and I live in New York City but I'm originally from San Francisco. I moved to NYC when I was about 11 years old. Now I'm moving back because my dad has a job transfer. I'm going to see Percy again and I can't wait! I still remember his face the day that I left him behind.

{Flashback}

"Perce this is not goodbye forever."

"You never know Annie."

"I love you, you'll always be my best friend."

"I love you too Percy."

I let go of our intertwined finger. Tears welled up in his eyes matching my own. Thoughts came rushing through me. Thoughts of how I might not see him again. At that realization, more tears began to slide down my cheeks.

" Goodbye Annabeth."

"Goodbye Percy."

With that, I turned and walked to the car, got in and left not wanting Percy to see how upset and hurt I was.

{Flashback over}

Now I'm on my way to the airport in NYC with my dad, my step-mom Susan, and my step brothers Bobby and Mathew. After getting our tickets we waited at our gate. I sat waiting for the plane listening to Percy and my favorite song when we were 11, Perfect Two by Auburn

Oh, oh.

Yeah, yeah,

You can be the peanut butter to my jelly

You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly

You can be the captain and I can be your first mate

You can be the chills that I feel on our first date

You can be the hero and I can be your side kick

You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split

You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'

Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'

I listened to a couple other songs that made me think of Percy.

As I started to drift asleep my dad called my name.

" Annabeth, Come on we have to get on the plane."

"Coming, dad." I mumbled sleepily.

We walked through the gate and found our seats. This is going to be a long flight I thought. So, I got settled into my seat with my headphones and drifted off into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the pilot announcing that we're landing in 5 minutes. I packed up my headphones and phone and stuffed them into my bag.

Once we landed, we got our luggage and got in the rental car. We drove for 2 hours to our new house.

"We're here everyone." My dad announced.

We all jumped out of the car and stared in awe at the beautiful house in front of us. It was three stories; it was a light tan color with a red door and a decorative window on the front. Two big windows on the first floor, two smaller windows which I had guessed where the smaller bedrooms and a huge window seat which I also guessed was the master bedroom. The third floor was all windows which had to be a sunroom.

When we walked in we all were speechless. I could see everything on the first floor. It was all hardwood. In the middle of the room there was a modern glass stairway. In the living room there was an L shaped couch and a comfy looking armchair. On the left wall there was a fire place with a huge flat screen TV. In front of the fire place was a glass coffee table. The dining room had a big table that seats 8.

The kitchen was Huge! It had a double stacked oven with a microwave on top. There was a double sink next to a dishwasher and an island in the middle of the kitchen.

After standing there in shock of how beautiful the house was I ran up the stairs to find my bedroom. I remembered there was a sun room when I saw the other set of stairs and decided not to go up there today.

My dad yelled up the stairs after me "If you're looking for your room it's the 5th door, the one in the middle."

I slow walked in to my room and opened the door.

Inside it was grey with silver glitter mixed in with the paint. On the right side of the room next to the bed and night stand there was a built in book shelf, a grey desk that match's the walls perfectly. In the middle of the room there was a huge Kings Size bed with a white and grey quilt. There are three doors, one on each side of my room, the third right next to me. The door on the left side was a bathroom.

The bathroom had a walk-in shower and a soaker tub. Also there was a vanity with a makeup tower I knew Susan had gotten me. She had always wanted me to wear makeup. On the door on the right side of my room was a walk-in closet fully loaded with new clothes that I actually liked. The door on the left side of my bed had a shear curtain over it. I opened the door to see the most beautiful balcony I had ever seen. It had beautiful white flowers covering the railings.

As I gazed around it was then that I noticed a girl on the balcony across from me. She had spikey black hair and startling blue eyes with heavy black eyeliner. I automatically knew who it was.

She still hadn't noticed me yet so I spoke loud enough for her to hear, "Long time no see Thal's"

Thalia looked up quickly recognizing me immediately, "Annabeth?" She asked stunned

"That's my name." I said with a smile.

"Omg Annie meet me down now!" With that said she left.

I ran back through my room and down the stairs. When I got to the bottom my dad yelled at me for running.

"THALIA IS OUR NEIGHBOR SHE'S OUT SIDE!" With that I ran out of the house to see Thalia sitting on our steps

"Thalia!" I squealed.

"Annie!" She squealed back. We threw our arms around each other.

"What are you doing back?"

"Well my dad had a job transfer."

"That's awesome! When are you going to start school?"

Oh no I had forgotten about school. I started to get excited about see Percy.

"Omg I'm sorry Thal's I have to go because I'm starting tomorrow and it's getting late."

"Alright Annie I'll see you tomorrow and I'm giving you a ride to school. See you at 7:20"

"Wait Thalia do you know if Percy will be at school tomorrow?"

Thalia wiggled her eyebrows "Yes, yes he will."

I groaned "Bye Thalia"

"Bye Annie"

I walked to my room, took a long bath, and picked out the outfit I was going to wear tomorrow. I jumped in to bed excited for the day ahead and drifted to sleep

**So what do you think? Let me know in totally open for new idea. I will update in a week or when I get 7 reviews. So R&amp;R.**

**~ PercabethLover1235**


	2. Percy Again!

**Hey guy, so sorry for such a long wait and thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter! If you want to see the outfit and what Percy's friends look like they are on my instagram. Also I will be letting you guys know when I update.**

**Instagram: Percabethlover1235**

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!

I slammed my hand down on my stupid alarm. I groaned and grabbed my outfit that I had chosen to wear today on my first day of my new school. A pair of light blue distresses jeans, a gold flowy sequin tank top, with a light weight dark grey sweat jacket. I walked in the bathroom and took a quick shower before dressing in my clothes for school. I looked at the makeup tower on my vanity and decided to wear a little mascara. I ran down stairs and ate my breakfast of pancakes and bacon. When I got done with my food I looked at the clock it was 7:10. I ran up the stairs to my room to grab my bag and shoes. The shoes I was wearing matched my outfit they were black wedged sneakers with gold studs around the back. When I went down stair it was 7:15 so I went outside to wait for Thalia. Five minutes later Thalia comes out of her house and greets me.

"Hey Annie."

"Hey Thal's and don't call me Annie."

"Yea, Yea, Yea you always say that and it's not going to stop."

I groaned knowing she was right. We jumped in Thalia's car and listened to the radio, singing along like old times. When we got to the school Thalia took me to the office to get me schedule.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Student: Annabeth Chase Homeroom: 283

8:20 – 8:50: Homeroom

8:53 – 9:30: Social Studies, 312

9:33 - 10:19: Greek, 245

10:22 – 11:08: English, 235

11:10 – 11:30: Lunch

11:33 – 11:46: Break

11:49 – 12:50: Gym

12:53 – 1:32: Math, 268

1:35 – 2:15: Science, 248

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ohhh Annie you have the same classes as Percy" Thalia said and winked

"Shut up Pinecone Face" I said blushing

"Nope!"

"Ohh shut up and show me my classes" walking ahead of her hoping I was going in the right way.

"Wait!" I yelled to Thalia

"What Annie?"

"Does Percy have a girlfriend" I ask hoping she would say no.

"No he doesn't" She says with a gleam in her eyes.

"Ok Thal's show me the way!" I say as point to the sky.

Thaila is rolling on the floor laughing uncontrollable even though it's not that funny.

"Omg Thal's lets go it wasn't even that funny" I said with a small grin on my face.

"Ok, Ok, Ok let's go we are skipping homeroom so I can show you your classes and we can get your book." she said wiping imaginary tears away be her dramatic self.

We walk around from class to class collecting my book. After we are done we go and look for my locker that happened to be next to Thalia's and Thalia's is next to Percy's.

"Ok, so Annie we have all the same too but I'm skipping because I want you to have some time together."

"But Thalia I want you there!"

"Nope."

"Yep"

"Nope"

"Yep"

"Nope."

"Yep"

"Nope"

"Yep"

"Uhh, fine I'll be right behind you."

"Ok let's go." I say walking towards first period social studies.

We walk towards the door of the classroom. I peak around the doorframe to see if Percy is in there. He is sitting with his group of friends. Percy's back is to me he is with 2 guys and 3 girls.

I turn away from the doorframe overwhelmed be seeing him again.

"It will be ok Annie." Thalia says.

"I'm just gonna do it." I say to Thalia.

"Ok then go!" she shout/whispers to me.

I walk in to the classroom staring at Percy. All his friend look at me but I put my finger to my lips as a gustier to stay silent. I slowly walk up behind him and cover him eyes with me hands.

"Guess who" I whisper in his ear.

"Can you just leave me alone Jess I don't like you and I never will!" he says annoyed.

"Who is Jess, Seaweed brain?" I ask wearily

Percy spins around and stares at me like he going to explode.

"Are you really here are am I going crazy?" He asks stunned

"Of course, Perce" I say and pat his cheek.

I guessing he was out of his shock because he ran up to and embraced me tightly.

"ANNIE! YOUR BACK!" He screams.

"Yea, I missed you so much."

"Annie you really have no idea how much I missed you."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." I say tearing up.

"Oh, don't cry." He say raping me in a tight hug. His warmth makes me feel better.

That is when Thalia chose to walking in.

"Yes they have reunited!" She shout then laughs.

Percy stared at her in awe.

"You knew she was coming back and didn't tell me?" he said with hurt in his voice.

"No Seaweed Brain, yesterday I was on my balcony and looked up and saw Thal's. She only found out last night.

"You guys are neighbors?" He ask jealously

"Yep." She states with a smirk.

"Wait what's happening?" A girl with brown hair and red highlights.

We turn around to see his friends looking at us like we are crazy.

"Sorry guys this is Annabeth, the one I talk to you about." They look at him with an 'oh' face like it was total clear.

"So you talk about me?" I say with curiosity in my voice.

"Talks? More like rants about you and when will you come back." One of the boys say with blonde hair.

Percy blushes and looks down embraced.

"Well, are you going to introduce me?"

"Oh right well this is Cece, Layla, Becka, James, and Lee."

"Hi, nice to meet you." She says with a small wave.

Cece was the girl with brown hair and red highlights. She has hazel eyes and is wearing a floral sundress. It's black and had light pink, blue, and white flowers. With the dress she is wearing black wedges and a silver anklet. For makeup she is wearing black mascara, gold eye shadow, a thin line of black eyeliner, and a light plum lip gloss. Her hair is braided down the left side then pulled into a ponytail.

Layla was a girl with blonde hair. She has very light blue eye's almost white and is wearing a simple black lose tee that says 'Too Cool for School' in white on the front with grey distressed jeans. Also is wearing black leather combat boots with silver zippers. For makeup she is also wearing black mascara and a line of thin black eyeliner but with champagne pink eye shadow, and lip gloss. Her hair is up in a sock bun with a silver glittery bow on the back.

Becka is a girl with brown hair with blonde highlights. She has brown eyes and is wearing a cream and navy striped shirt with dark blue distressed jeans. With the outfit she is wearing black sneaker- wedges with a gold bar a cross the laces. For makeup she is wearing black mascara with thick black eyeliner and a light brown eye shadow. On her cheeks she is wearing rosy pink blush and a clear lip gloss.

James is a boy with brown hair and blond tip, shining light green yet almost yellow eyes. He was wearing thick rim black glasses that I could tell he didn't need, a simple grey sweatshirt and dark blue distressed jeans. On his feet he is wearing grey, blue, and black adidas.

Lee is wearing a simple colorblock Raglan Tee and dark blue jeans. And on his feet he is wearing red, grey, black, and white Air Jordan's.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth" I say with a small wave.

Just then the teacher walks in.

"All right class let's get started."

The class droned on and I found myself staring at Percy.

His sea green eyes bored, his messy bed head in its uncontrollable sexy manner. Wait sexy? Where did that come from? I remember how much of a crush i had on Percy when we were younger. A feeling of lust jolts though me. I have no idea where it came from but I want Percy. In more ways then one. When I came back to reality Percy is staring back at me with a weird look on his face. I look down to see small pool of drool on my desk. I quickly wipe it away and look down blushing.

The rest of the day is uneventful until 9th period.

I walk into the science classroom and sit next to Thalia. We talk until the teacher walks in and I relies that Percy isn't here.

"Where is Percy?" I whisper to Thalia so that we don't get in trouble for talking.

"He's probably just late, he usually is." She says shrugging.

Just then Percy walks in muttering a sorry to Mrs. Stevens and walking to sit next to me.

{Passing Notes}

Annabeth: Where were you?

Percy: My locker was jammed

Annabeth: Ohh yea

Percy: Hey wise girl?

Annabeth: yesss?

Percy: Do you want to come over after school and see my mom she would love to see you again

Annabeth: of course I will I love your mom!

Percy: ok great meet me at my car after school

Annabeth: ok

{End Of Notes}

The rest of science drones on and I can't wait to see Sally.

At the end of science I run to my locker and get my bag and phone. I walk out to Percy's car and wait for him.

Once Percy get to the car he unlocks it and get in.

"I can't wait to see your mom!" I say excitedly and we drive to Percy's house to see one of the most wonderful women in the world.

**Hey guys I just realized how many mistakes there were so I'm soo sorry this was updated 06/23/15. What do you think? Let me know! R&amp;R F&amp;F!**

**~Percabethlover1235**


	3. Help! Sorry Not A Chapter

Hey guys so I am going to finish this book I swear! I'm going to put the next chapter up on the 02/01/16 with the help of you. I am looking for a partner that can help me with future chapter. Ill need some help with typing some chapter scenes and to help me come up with ideas. I will need you to have oovoo or be able to facetime, have a laptop and word on that laptop. so if you could help that would be great. If I don't find anyone the there will be a 2-3 week gap between chapters. With help I will try my best to update once a week. So the next chapter will be up on the first I already have it typed I just need to edit it.

If You Wanna Partner With Me The Privet Message Me Or Even Leave A Review Letting Me Know.

See you on the first!

Love You :*

Sydney


	4. Well This Is Akward

**Early Update** Date: 1/31/16

Chapter: 3 Words: 1246

Annabeth POV

On the drive to Percy we just listened to the radio just enjoying each others company. As we pulled up to Percy's house I started to get nervous.

"Stop, you're being silly you know my mom love you like a daughter." Said Percy exasperated.

"I know it's just been so long and I don't know if she will still like me." I explain.

"She's just like old times."

I sigh loudly a little less nervous after Percy's reassures.

We arrive at his house and I started to get excited to see Sally again. They live in a light grey and white Victorian style house. It was two story and on the first floor there was a bay window. On the second floor there are simply two windows with white curtains.

We walk up the stairs to the front door, Percy goes to open the door but it swings open before he can turn the handle.

"Annabeth my dear! How have you been? When did you get here? Percy, why didn't you tell me my favorite child was back? How are your parents? Oh my, I missed you!" Exclaimed Sally obviously excited to see me again.

"Hey Sally! I've been really good. I got here yesterday. Percy found out this morning in homeroom. My parents are good we, moved back because my dad had a job transfer. I really missed you too!" I say as I pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Ok now you two go catch up and I'll make some cookies." Sally said clapping her hands.

"Will they be blue?" I ask with a smile.

"Of course, now run along." She says as she waved us out of the kitchen.

We make are way up the stairs and into a hallway with 7 doors. 3 on the right and 4 on the left. We walk to the 3rd door on the right. It messy with clothes scattered around the room. Dark blue walls with a few posters hanging on them and a dark grey comforter on a messy bed.

I walk over and jump onto Percy's bed sitting in the middle.

"What do you wanna do?" Percy asks as he come and sits next to me on the bed.

"We are going to do our homework."

"Nooo Annie I don't wanna do it now! I will do it later!" He exclaims pouting.

"Nope we're doing it now."

"Nope!"

Then he pounces. Pushing me down on the bed and tickling me till I was near tears. After minuets of begging for mercy he stops but doesn't get off me. We stare into each others eyes. Green on grey. That's when it happened he swooped down to capture me lips in a passionate kiss. I knew I should pull away, but the feeling of sparks and Percy's hands on my hips felt too good to pull away. His lips where so soft and warm fitting perfectly with mine. Percy's lips part slightly and his tongue tentatively came out asking for permission. I open my lips so Percy could dominate my mouth. I moan into his mouth and let my hands roam over him body. My hands traveled from behind his neck, down his chest and under his shirt. I felt his smooth but firm 6 pack under my hands. As my hands move down his chest I accidentally brushing his erection. He groans and flips us over so I was on top. We continued to make out. My lips traveled from him down his neck licking and sucking but not hard enough to leave a mark.

Suddenly Sally open the door. We were so distracted that we didn't hear her come up the stairs. She cleared her throat and we immediately slit apart. I jumped off Percy's lap and stood there awkwardly, Percy sat up and looks away from his mother amused stare.

Sally chuckles "Come you two the cookies are done."

Both embraced Percy and I shuffle out of his room following sally.

We sit silently in the kitchen awkwardly eating the cookie sally made us.

After I was finished with my cookies I stood.

"Thank you Sally for the cookies but my dad is going to get worried." I say awkwardly to Percy's mom.

"Alright sweetie but please come back soon I really missed."

"Bye I really missed you too." I said as I hugged her.

"I'll just walk. See you tomorrow Percy…." He interrupted me.

"No wait I'll drive I want to talk to you." He insisted.

I didn't argue as we walk to the car. As we walked his hand brushed against mine. Little shocks traveled from his hand to mine. I slid into the passenger seat and Percy into the driver's seat. The only things spoken was the directions to my house. As we pulled up to my house he stopped the car and turned to me.

"I don't want things to be awkward now so we are going to pretend like that little scene in my room didn't happen until tomorrow when I'm going to come over and we can talk. Okay?" He questioned?

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok I'll see you in the morning" then pecked me on the cheek.

I sit there for a second stunned to his action "Um yeah by."

With that I hoped out of the car and run the front door, as I opened it I looked back at Percy and smiled. He smiled back. I walk in the door and so soon as I wave to Percy and shut the door my father comes down the stairs.

"Annabeth where have to been? I've been worried sick!" My dad said worriedly.

"Sorry I forgot to call, I was at Percy's to visit with him and his mom."

"Well next time please let me know where you are if you don't come straight home from school." My dad concurred.

"Ok, sorry dad. What's for dinner tonight?"

"I think I'm just going to order pizza."

"Ok I'm going to my room, let me know when it's here."

I ran up the stairs to my room and walker into my closet. I stripped off my clothes, grab some sleep shorts, a white tee shirt and my towel and head into my bathroom. I set my stuff down then take off the little bit of makeup I'm wearing. I jump in the shower, wash my hair, body and shave. I grab my towel dry off and get dressed. I walk into my room exhausted from my day with the stuff that happened with me and Percy to my first day of school. I lay down in my bed telling myself I'm just going to take a nap until the pizza get her and plug in my phone. I lay down and drift to sleep.

**Hey guys so I have a lot to say to I'm going to number them so ….**

**1\. I have a new Instagram all pictures of the characters and clothes. It's percabethlover12345**

**2\. I'm still looking for a partner I really need help with this sorry it's going to be really long, like 60-100 chapters long.**

**3\. I don't know when ill update again but I will let you guys know on Instagram. I'm a very slow picky writer so it could take me a while. **

**4\. Let me know what you think and what I could do to make it better. **


End file.
